


one moment changes everything

by WickedForGood13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedForGood13/pseuds/WickedForGood13
Summary: While hunting Horcruxes, Harry realizes something about Hermione.





	one moment changes everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarmonyLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyLover/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but a copy of the Harry Potter series.
> 
> **Author's note** : Ages ago, the lovely [HarmonyLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyLover) prompted me to write a 3-sentence fic that I'd completely forgotten about until just recently, when I stumbled across it again and decided to post it here. Enjoy!

As Harry raised Hermione to her feet and pulled her into his arms, he felt his world shift on its axis. Spinning around the tent that had been their home for months on end, Harry watched the girl who had been his best friend for close to seven years throw her head back and laugh, letting go – if just for a moment – of the cares and concerns that had been steadily eating away at them both.

Glad to have put a smile on Hermione's face, Harry did his best to elicit another laugh from the girl he had only just realized he was in love with.

Sometimes, all it took was a moment, one moment to change everything. And for Harry, dancing with Hermione in a run-down old tent in the middle of nowhere was that moment.


End file.
